The broad principle of vibrating a peening tool against a metal edge or edges to be deburred has quite recently been developed and has been proven to be very effective. Successful deburring devices employing that principle are shown, for example, in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,087; 3,866,452; and 3,926,031; and in my pending application, Ser. No. 723,489, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,751.
While the devices disclosed in said patents and application are effective for deburring outside edges of a workpiece, those devices or tool assemblies thereof are of such sizable dimensions as to prohibit their practical use in deburring edges of relatively small holes formed in sheet metal.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide effective means for deburring edges of such relatively small holes. This objective is achieved by devices as disclosed and described herein.